The Stars Shine Brighter
by Robin'sBlueBooks
Summary: Andromeda the college student. Sister to Reagan Smith. She doesn't know what she's in for… Reagan the nerdy and insecure,Doctor who obsessed high e doesn't know what's going to happen to her….. Who knew a crack in your TV could transport you somewhere else entirely?A different place?A different DIMENSION? Maybe Doctor(9,10,&11)/OC


CHAPTER ONE

ANDROMEDA

"Come on Andy!"

Andromeda snapped out of her daydreaming and turned to her roommate who was trying on dresses for a night was thinking about the day she and her sister went to a party in high school and how bad that had turned was reason number one for her not going to this bar two was she had promised her sister she would come over to Reagan's and their mother's new home and watch the first few seasons of Doctor Who .

"How does it look?"Belle spinned around in her short,fluffy,and pink cocktail dress.

Andy thought it looked absolutely horrible, but her roommate believed that Andy had no fashion sense at all."It looks great Belle!"Andy gave her fake smile.

Belle grinned and stepped back into the changing room and walked out minutes later with a pair of gold heels and the pink cocktail dress in hand."I can't understand why you won't go with me and Stacy to the bar!It'll be fun,hon,."Belle babbled on and on.

Andy rolled her eyes,"I told you Belle I promised my sis that I would come over."

Belle sighed,"She wants you to watch that stupid TV show doesn't she?She is such a nerd."

Andy could have slapped Belle for didn't know why she stilled hanged out with Belle when she was such a b**ch.

But instead she just put on another fake smile,"Yeah I guess."

Belle grinned and grabbed her hand,"Then come with us!"

Andy sighed,"I promised Reagan and I will not break a promise.I've always kept my promises I don't intend to break that streak tonight."

Belle pouted as she walked up to the cash register,"Fine Andy it's your loss."

The lady at the register looked between the two girls before asking,"Can I help you?"

"Yes I would like this and this,"Belle said sweetly.

The lady smiled and checked Belle out while Belle herself turned back to Andy,"You keep disappointing me Andy,live a little!" With that Belle payed and stalked out the store door.

The lady turned and asked Andy,"Can I help you?"

Andy began to nod before she stopped,"Yes actually could you point me in the direction of Hot Topic?"

Nodding the lady showed Andy on a map of the mall where the store was."Thanks!",Andy shouted back to the lady as she walked out of the shop.

Hot Topic was right was right around the stepped in and immediately felt out of she walked up to the girl behind the counter and asked,"Do you have any Doctor Who necklaces?"The girl grinned nodding and reached under the counter,coming back up with three golden lockets with intricate circle designs on them.

"These are limited edition fob 're very popular so I would get 'em before it's too late."the girl advised Andy.

Smiling a soft smile Andy replied,"I'll take two different ones,please."

The girl bent down again and came up with what Andy described,"That'll be fifty bucks plus tax."

Andy's eyes she searched her purse and pulled out a crumpled hundred dollar girl grabbed the bill exchanging it for the bag the necklaces were in."Your change will be forty nine fifty."

Andy thanked the girl before walking out of the store and pulling out her dialed her mother's mother picked up a few seconds later."Andy!How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine you tell Reagan that I'll be there in about,umm thirty minutes?"

"Of course!Are you staying for dinner?Because I'm making your favorite crab legs."

"Well I am now,Mom!"

Her mom laughed,"Okay sweetie!I'll see you you,bye."

"Love you too Mom."

Her phone beeped signaling that her mother had hung smiled softly her mother was the her Iphone back in her purse Andy dodged the hundreds of people mauling about the she made it to the door which she pushed open and speed walked to her car as the cold wind whipped in her face.

Andy could barely open the jeep door because the wind was so wind even shut the door closed for her keys into the ignition and turning them the cra turned on and Andy drove was pure agony driving when the wind was so strong and snow was starting to enough even the wind sheild wippers were barely keeping the snow off the windsheild.

Andy in boredom turned on the radio and turned it up a few drove on listening to a CD of Imagine had introduced her to the had to admit her younger sister had a good taste in music.

The song "It's Time" was playing when she pulled into the driveway of her mother's and Reagan's new house. Pulling the keys out of the ignition,Andy stepped out of her silver Jeep and into inch deep for her she was wearing tennis shoes and they became groaned,she knew from experience that wet socks and shoes were uncomfortable.

The tennis shoes became even more wet as she made her way to the front knocked on the door and her mother answered."Andy!Come in,come in dear."

Andy took off her shoes and coat placing the shoes in the closet and the coat on a closet hanger."Hey Mom,where's Reagan?"

"She's getting set up in the you go down let's get you something hot to drink.I bet the roads were horrible,weren't they?"

"Yeah,they were."

"Hmm I wish you wouldn't drive here in such weather."

"I was fine Mom plus I promised Reagan I'd be here."

Her mother handed her cup of steaming green spread out through her body as Andy drank the tea."Thanks Mom but I better head down to the basement."

Andy's mother nodded before turning to clean the kitchen.

After finding the steps that led to the basement Andy climbed down she reached teh bottom she saw Reagan laying on the couch staring at the home screen of she came closer Andy saw bottles of pop and popcorn were laid out on the coffee table.

Reagan jumped a bit when she heard Andy sit on the couch herself,"Finally you've arrived!I want to watch as many seasons of Doctor Who as we can!"

Andy smiled,"Alright!But first I wanted to give you something."She handed over on of the necklaces.

Reagan grinned,leaped up off the couch,and lunged at Andy giving her a bear hug,"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!"

"I thought I might as well while I was at the mall.I got myself one why don't we put them on now?"

"Yes of course!"

The sisters clipped the fob watches around their necks and then laid hit the play button and the marathon began.

DwDwDwTimeSkipDwDwDw

They were at the season finale episode and they were almost finished when Reagan let out a gasp of surprise and an explanation of "What's going on?!That's not supposed to happen!"

Andy returned her gaze to the TV and saw that Rose was using the gold power thing(Bad Wolf right?) to make a crack in the wall while the Doctor tried desperately to stop her.

That's when things started to get really TV itself began to crack open and a bright light filled the girls screamed as tendrils of the light latched onto their ankles and began dragging them into the crack in the no time they were waist deep in the crack and were still being pulled in the next moment the sisters were fully pulled into the crack.

Andy gave out one last finally scream before her head lolled back and she passed out.

_**So how was it?It's my first time writing or attempting to write a Doctor Who if anything was off I was writing from memory and sorry in advance for my horrible grammar and spelling.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading I will update as soon as I can,so bye!**_

_**-Cecila **_


End file.
